The Choice Is Yours
by AnimeFanGirl453
Summary: This story begins after the last episode of Shugo Chara. Episode 127. Tadase and Ikuto told Amu to make a choice. Who does Amu want to be with? Tadase and Ikuto are fine whoever Amu chooses. She's having a hard time choosing who. Who will she be with? Ikuto or Tadase? Amuto or Tadamu?
1. Chapter 1 You Decide Amu

**The Choice Is Yours**

**Chapter 1 You Decide Amu**

**Note: This is story begins the last episode of Shugo Chara. Episode 127.**

Next month, the guardians were going to be in middle school. They were still the same guardians, though and nothing much had changed in their life. The former Joker, Hinamori Amu, who was currently dating the King, Hotori Tadase, definitely didn't change at all. Or so people think.

She was lying on her bed doing nothing but being a lazy girl (which a lot of people can relate to). Her guardian characters, Ran, Miki, Su, and Dia knew that she needed to do something instead being in bed all day. It was nice out, so by rights, she should be going outside.

"Amu-chan, you can't just lie there all day." Ran said.

"That's right. Oh I know! Why don't you ask Tadase on a date?" Miki said smirking, knowing what her owner would say.

Amu blushed and got up. "N-no. Look...I just have a lot on my mind right now so I'm not in the mood." Then she uselessly lied back down again.

Just as she had lied back down, she heard and felt her phone vibrate. She picked it up and saw that she had received a message. Amu clicked the message open and noticed that it was from Tadase. She blushed slightly then started to read the message.

_Good Morning Amu-chan! Knowing you, I bet you're just lying in bed. Why don't we go out and do something together? _

_Tadase_

Amu blinked and her guardian characters smiled. "Just respond to him!" Ran said.

Amu did what Ran said. Before sending the message, she read it to make sure it wasn't too weird or anything.

_Hi Tadase-kun! Hehe...yeah. I stayed up until one because Ran, Miki, Su, and Dia kept me all night. And sure! Let's meet each other at the park in 20 minutes. See you then!_

_Amu_

Amu sent the message and walked towards her closet. "Miki, do you think you could help me choose an outfit?" She asked her blue character.

Miki nodded, "Of course!" And right away, Miki had already found the perfect outfit.

Amu was wearing a purple and white striped under shirt that had no collar and began just under her shoulders. Over top of this she had a white top that had a strap around her neck. The top also had a black ribbon tied at the center and black frills at the arms. Amu finished off the outfit with a belt and pulled her hair up into her usual side ponytail. She looked at herself in the mirror then went off to the park.

Tadase was waiting for Amu at the front entrance of the park. He was wearing a navy blue t-shirt, a white jacket, jeans, and black shoes. He may have been wearing something simple, but of course, he looked cute either way.

Amu finally arrived and Tadase smiled. "Ohayo, Amu-chan!"

Amu blushed slightly, "O-ohayo." She said softly.

"Do you mind if we walk around here? I need to speak with you." Tadase said. He almost sounded serious, yet upset.

Amu stared at Tadase. What did he want to talk about? Nevertheless, Amu nodded and they started to walk. It was only a few minutes since they started walking. There was an awkward, uncomfortable silence around them. They stopped when they reached a bench.

"Let's rest for a bit." Tadase said.

Amu nodded in agreement. Again, there was that awkward silence around them. It made Amu nervous. Then Tadase started to speak, breaking the silence.

"Hey, Amu-chan, can you listen to me for a few minutes?" Tadase asked gently.

"What is it?" Amu responded, looking at Tadase curiously.

Tadase stared at the ground. "I really do love you Amu-chan. A whole lot. And since I love you…I want you to be happy…with whoever you want to be with."

Amu didn't understand what Tadase was saying, so she kept listening silently.

"Amu-chan, tell me...nothing really is going on between you and Ikuto-nissan, right?" Tadase said in a sad tone.

Amu was surprise he asked her that. Hadn't he asked something like this before? Amu didn't know how to answer. She wanted to be honest with Tadase. She felt like crying. She looked down at the ground as well.

"G-gomenasai, Tadase-kun. I need to be honest with you. I like Ikuto...but I also like you too. I don't know who to like...you're both amazing. You both make my heart race so fast. I blush so much that my face turns into like a tomato. Haha... I'm sorry that I didn't tell you this." Amu said sadly.

Tears started to run down her face. She felt so bad for not telling Tadase. She'd liked Ikuto for a while now. But there was no going back now. She had already said it. Now she just had to wait for Tadase's response.

He took a deep breath and let it out. He didn't seem to be that surprise. He seemed like he already knew from the start. But he didn't know if he should cry, be upset, or get angry.

He looked up at Amu and spoke," Amu-chan, I know you like me. I know you also like Ikuto-nissan. Amu-chan, please answer this for me. Who do you think will make you happier?"

Amu looked back at Tadase. Who would make her happier? Amu didn't know how to answer.

"I...I don't know." And that's all she said.

Tadase looked into Amu's honey-golden eyes. He loved her. And so he finally made a decision to help her.

"Amu-chan, you can decide. Think about it. Think about whom you love the most. And if you choose Ikuto-nissan…then that's alright. All I want is that you're with the person you truly love. I don't want to put any pressure on you. Take all the time you need. I love you Amu-chan. I wish you happiness." Tadase smiled and kissed her cheek then left.

Amu didn't even blush when he kissed her. She was crying. She loved both Ikuto and Tadase. Why was this happening? How will she decide? She was so confused. She headed home. She opened the front door and found her parents having some play time with Ami.

"Oh, Amu-chan dear! How was your day with Tadase?" Her mother asked with a smile.

Amu didn't respond. She just ran to her room and locked the door behind her. Her parents looked at each other, wondering what was wrong.

Amu flopped onto her bed and stared at the ceiling. _She_ had to decide who she loved better. Ikuto or Tadase? Who would make her happier? Her guardian characters looked at her with a worried look. They had been listening to the whole thing.

"Amu-chan...? Are you okay?" Dia asked.

"To be honest…I don't know." She said with a sigh. Then her phone started to ring.

**Done with chapter 1! So this story is going to be a Tadamuto story (TadasexAmuxIkuto). **

**Ohayo - Good Morning**

**Gomenasai - So Sorry/Sorry**

**Bye! :D**


	2. Chapter 2 Who Will I Decide

**The Choice Is Yours**

**Chapter 2 Who Will I Decide**

Amu picked up her phone and pressed answer. She half wondered who it was, yet somehow could already guess.

"Hello?" She said.

_"Yo, Amu." _A deep voice said at the other line. "_Can you guess who this is?" _

It took a second for Amu to process the voice. When she realized, she was surprise to hear Ikuto's voice. It had been a while since she had talked to him.

"I-Ikuto! How are you?" Amu asked.

_"I should be the one asking you. Were you crying?" _Ikuto replied.

Amu chose to stay quiet. Even though she didn't answer, though, Ikuto knew the answer.

_"Was it because of Tadase? It is because of him huh?" Ikuto said._

"Hai...He told me that I need to make a choice. You see Ikuto...I like you...a lot...but I also like Tadase." Amu explained.

Ikuto wasn't surprise. He seem to have known from the beginning as well. He took a deep breath and let it out before speaking again.

_"Tadase has a point. Amu I like you too, but you need to make a choice. Whoever you pick is fine by me. That's what Tadase said too, right?" _Ikuto asked.

Amu nodded from the other line. "Yeah..."

_"I better get going now. I'll talk to you again soon. I hope you make up mind. Bye." _Then the indigo haired teen hung up.

Amu set down her phone next to her pillow. She wasn't happy. Her eyes got watery again and tears strolled down her face.

'Tadase or Ikuto?' She pondered.

Her guardians didn't know what to say. What _should _they say? Their owner was crying and they didn't know what to do.

"Amu-chan…it's going to be okay." Ran said, trying to say something.

Amu looked up. Her eyes were full of sadness, anger, and confusion. "How Ran? Tell how is it going to be okay? I'm so confused! I'm so angry at myself for not choosing who I truly want to be with! I'm so upset that I can't choose! Why am I not happy? Why do I have these mixed emotions? Why is it so hard...?" Amu yelled. Tears kept falling down her face.

Her guardians didn't know what to say. All they did was watch her, with guilt, wishing they could help but knowing they were too small and didn't really understand.

* * *

Tadase was lying on his bed thinking about what he said to Amu at the park. The things he said kept repeating in his head over and over. He found himself wondering if he said the right things.

_'Amu-chan, you can decide. Think about it. Think about whom you love the most. And if you choose Ikuto-nissan…then that's alright. All I want is that you're with the person you truly love. I don't want to put any pressure on you. Take all the time you need. I love you Amu-chan. I wish you happiness.'_

He took a deep breath and let it out. 'This is the right thing to do.' He thought to himself.

"Tadase, are you sure you don't regret saying those things to her?" He's guardian character Kiseki asked.

Tadase thought for a minute. Did he really regret saying all that? He loved Amu a lot. That was why he had to say those words. All he wanted was for her to be happy. Then he would be happy too.

He shook his head. "I don't regret it. You heard me, right? I love her so I want her to be happy whoever she truly loves."

Kiseki didn't respond. He knew better, but didn't say anything. Instead he just went back inside his egg.

* * *

"Hey Ikuto, are you sure you don't regret saying that to her?" Ikuto's guardian character Yoru asked.

Ikuto nodded. "I'm sure. I believe Tadase agrees as well." He said.

"You and Tadase sure do love her. Tell me Ikuto, why do you like her?" Yoru asked flying in front of his owner

Ikuto smirked slightly. "Everything."

"How will you feel if she chooses Tadase over you?"

Ikuto thought for a second. Did he really have to answer that? Then a small smile appeared on his face. "I'll be happy for her. This is what Tadase will say, but doesn't mean I can't say it," He looked up at the sky. "I love her so I want her to be happy."

* * *

Once again, Amu was lying on bed doing nothing. Actually, she was thinking who would be better for her. How could she decide? How could she be sure that she wouldn't make the wrong choice? Her phone rang, breaking her train of thought.

She picked it up and answered the call. "Hello?"

"Amu-chi! Let's hang out today!" Her friend, Yaya said happily.

"Um...sure. Is it just going to be us two?" Amu asked.

"No. Nagi and Rima coming too! I asked Kukai to come, but he said he was too busy! I even ask Tadase, but he was busy too! EVERYONE SAID THEY WERE TOO BUSY!" Yaya shouted through the phone.

Amu sweat dropped, moving the phone away from her ear slightly. "Well you can't blame them. So when are we going?" She asked.

"Right now. Meet us in front of the mall. See you then, Amu-chi!" Yaya said. Then she hung up.

Amu laughed slightly and got ready then headed outside with her guardian characters. She still had a pondering look on her face, though. Her guardian characters were getting more and more worried by the second

"Amu-chan, you don't need to keep thinking about it all the time." Ran said.

Amu shook her head in disagreement. "Then when do I start thinking about it again? I don't want Tadase-kun and Ikuto to wait for my answer too long. I have to think now." She said.

"Amu-chan, I don't think Tadase and Ikuto would want you to keep thinking about it so much." Dia said.

Amu sighed, "But they said that I have to decide. You guys heard them say it too, right? I have to decide who."

Amu and guardian characters finally arrived at the mall. She saw her friends and smiled. "Hey guys!" She said trying to keep her cool.

"Amu-chi!" Yaya said attacking her with a big hug.

Rima and Nagihiko walked over to Amu and Yaya as well, both smiling at Amu.

"Nice to see that you're doing well Amu-chan." Nagihiko said.

Rima nodded in agreement, "Yeah."

Yaya let go of Amu and pulled her arm to drag her towards the mall entrance. "Alright! Let's get going!" She said happily.

Even though Amu seem happy from the outside, she was still confused and frustrated from the inside. Nagihiko seem to notice something wrong with Amu. He was starting to become curious was to what was bothering her so much, but decided to stay quiet for a while.


	3. Chapter 3 Help From Friends

**The Choice Is Yours**

**Chapter 3 Help From Friends**

Amu, Yaya, Rima, and Nagihiko spent at least an hour at the mall. Nagihiko had been keeping an eye on Amu for a while and she seemed to be alright. But he knew that there was something bothering with her when she came.

Soon, they were tired and decided to take a break so they made their way upstairs where the food court was. They went to a ramen shop and ordered their food.

"Itadakimasu!" They said and started to eat.

After they finish eating, they stayed in the ramen shop and chatted for a short while.

Yaya rubbed her belly while smiling, "Ah! That was some yummy ramen! I'm stuffed! How about you guys?" She asked.

Nagihiko nodded, "Yeah it was good." He then looked at Amu, "Amu-chan? What did you think about the food?" He asked.

Amu didn't answer. More like she didn't hear a word they were saying. She was still thinking too much about choosing bewteen Tadase or Ikuto. She was having a really hard time deciding. She still didn't know what to do.

"Amu?" Rima put a delicate hand on Amu's shoulder, trying to get her attention. "Are you okay?"

Amu flinched a little and turned to her friends. "Huh? Oh I'm alright. Sorry if I worried you guys." She bowed her head apologetically.

Yaya raised one of her eyebrows, curious about her friends' sudden change in personality. "Amu-chi, is there anything you want to talk to us about?"

Amu turned around and shook her head. Nagihiko sighed. "I wonder why Tadase-kun couldn't come today." Nagihiko was hoping that would perk Amu's interest.

"Yeah! Tadase and Amu-chi would be all lovey dovey!" Yaya said, giggling happily.

Hearing the mention of Tadase made Amu want to cry. Whenever she heard Tadase's name, she kept replaying what he said to her at the Rima, Yaya, and Nagihiko saw tears dropping down, they were surprised.

"Eh? A-amu-chi? W-what's wrong?" Yaya asked, freaking out a bit.

Rima rubbed her arm, trying to comfort her. "Amu, please tell us what's wrong." She said.

Amu looked up. Her eyes were watery, she looked so upset. Her friends had never seen her look like that. They weren't sure what to do besides try to stop her from crying.

"Come on." Nagihiko said taking the lead. "Let's go outside of the mall."

When the four were outside of the mall, they all sat down on a bench. Amu sat between Rima and Nagihiko. Rima kept rubbing her arm, trying to calm her down.

"Amu-chan, are you ready to tell us?" Nagihiko asked.

Amu sniffed, "Y-yeah...I'm ready." She said. Before she started explaining, she dried up her tears and took a deep breath. "Okay. One day, Tadase-kun told me that he had a feeling that I still liked Ikuto. It was true. So he told me to think about who I really want to be with. H-he said wouldn't mind if I chose Ikuto because he loves me so much that he wants me to be happy. Then I told Ikuto about it…and he said the same thing." Amu started crying again, "Ever since then, I've been so confused! I don't know who to choose!"

Her friends just stared, thinking what to say. Then Nagihiko spoke, breaking the silence.

"Amu-chan, tell us what you like about Tadase-kun and Ikuto." He suggested.

"Well Tadase-kun is kind-hearted, nice, strong, brave, wonderful..." Amu said. She tried to wip away her tears, but they just keep coming down. "Ikuto...he can be mean to me sometimes, but…I know he's only teasing. I'm okay with that since I tend to smile sometimes. He helps me whenever I'm in trouble... They're both amazing people. And I love them both so much..."

Rima gave Amu a hug while rubbing her back. Amu's tears fell on her shoulder. She gripped on her shirt a little. She then pulled back and tried to calm down again.

"Amu-chan, it's okay to be confused." Nagihiko said. "But, I bet Tadase-kun and Ikuto wouldn't want to see you crying so much. You should choose the one who will _always _be by your side. Who makes you happy and will love to your smile. Think about the moments you have bewteen Ikuto and Tadase-kun." He offered Amu a smile.

"That's right Amu-chi! You should have the guy that will make you happy and will never hurt you!" Yaya said smiling brightly.

"Amu, it's going to be okay. Take your time to think about it." Rima said.

Amu smiled a bit. "Thank you guys. I owe you. But I better get going now. See you all later!"

She rose to her feet, waved to her friends, then walked away. She was still a bit preoccupied with her thoughts, but feeling better than she did before.

"Good luck, Amu-chan!" Nagihiko called.

**Tadase POV**

Kukai was at my house. He said that wanted to drop something off, but then he notice that I was in a deep thought before he came. We went to my backyard to talk things out. I explained to him what happened when Amu and I were at the park.

"Eh? So that's what's been in your mind?" Kukai asked.

I nodded, "Yeah...Stupid right?"

Kukai sighed, "Let me ask you something Tadase. How would you feel if Hinamori chose Ikuto over you?"

I thought for a minute. Would I really feel happy? Or would I actually feel upset? I love Amu-chan so much. I want her to be happy. But would I _really _be happy if she was happy?

"I…don't know, to be honest." I answered.

"Then how would you feel if she chose you?" Kukai asked.

"I don't know Kukai...I really don't know. All I want is for her to be happy." I said.

"Well then I don't know what else to say. I'm just glad you want her to be happy." Kukai said smiling a bit.

"Kukai…if she chooses to be with me, I think would ask her some questions." I said, suddenly coming up with something.

"Oh, so you finally made your decision? What kind of questions?" He asked.

I took a deep breath then spoke, "I would ask her why she chose me, why didn't she choose Ikuto-nissan, doesn't she like Ikuto...? Those are some questions I would ask."

"Ah I see. Well do whatever you want. Remember Tadase, you said you love her, and that you want her to be happy. I have to go now. I'll talk to you later." Kukai said waved and left out the door.

I sighed and went back inside. What _would _I do if Amu chose Ikuto? I kept wondering about that. Once again sighing, I mumbled softly to myself, "Amu-chan..."

**I know this chapter was short and I'm so sorry. I just don't know how to make this longer. We're getting close to the end of the story. I think 3 more chapters and then it's over. Hope you enjoy! **

**Chapter 4 I've Made Up My Mind**

**Itadakimasu - Thank you for the food **


	4. Chapter 4 I've Made Up My Mind

**The Choice Is Yours**

**Chapter 4 I've Made Up My Mind**

Amu was walking back to her house alone. She needed to think over what Nagihiko, Rima, and Yaya had said. She had to think back what Tadase and Ikuto have done for her. The good and bad moments. She chuckled at some of them. She remembered the time she confessed to Tadase in front of the whole school and how Tadase confessed to her. She then remembered the times when she had to hide Ikuto in her room.

She smiled at the good memories. Then her smile turned into a frown when she remembered seeing Tadase's face on _that _day. The day when Tadase found out that Ikuto was staying at her house. Not a very good memory. It hurt her so much that she did that; that she made Tadase feel betrayed. She shook away the memory and kept thinking and thinking. Until she bumped into someone.

"Ow! Oh I'm sorry! I didn't see wh—" Amu looked up. "U-utau?!"

Utau giggled by her reaction. "Hey Amu. Been awhile, hasn't it?" She said.

Amu smiled and nodded, "Yeah it has." She hesitated, realizing something. "Wait—aren't you supposed to be at your studio?"

"No. I'm off today. I'm just taking a stroll today. What have you been doing lately?" Utau asked.

"I was out with my friends at the mall. We just talked and all." Amu answered.

"Ah I see. Hey um...is something wrong? Usually when someone bumps into someone else, it means that they were in a deep thought." Utau put her hands on her hips and eyed Amu.

Amu bit her lip then sighed, "Well actually...there has been something on my mind for a while…"

Utau blinked. "Oh, really? Care to tell me what's been floating around in your head?" She asked.

Amu explained everything about what Tadase and Ikuto said to her. Utau just stood there in silence, listening to everything Amu was saying. Amu finished explaining and looked at the idol, waiting for her to respond.

"Whoa. They said that? Well how long have you thought about it?" She asked.

"Since the day Tadase-kun told me." Amu answered, but in a quiet tone. "So a few days."

Utau stared at Amu for a moment then closed her eyes. "Ah, I see. So have you thought about it long enough?" She asked.

Amu shook her head, "I'm still trying to decide. My friends suggest that I should think back what those two have done for me and who would make me happier. I don't think it's helping that much, though." She looked down

Utau open her eyes and looked at Amu again. She sighed. "Amu, let's sit down and talk."

Amu looked up and nodded. They sat down at a table at a cafe. Utau had some coffee and Amu had a muffin. It was silent for a while, until Utau spoke.

"Amu, what's your type? Like in men?" She asked directly.

That caught Amu's attention. She looked at Utau quickly and asked, "W-why the sudden question?"

"Because both Ikuto and Tadase are different people. I've lived with them since I was little. Yes, Ikuto could be stubborn, mean, and tends to tease a lot of people, but he can also be brave and kind. Tadase is kind-hearted, brave, and nice. He isn't as strong as Ikuto or that brave, but he dreams big. He's determined to become stronger to protect the people he loves. What Ikuto and Tadase have in common is that they usually put the people they care about first." Utau explained.

Amu had to agree with her. They were both fairly different, but they did put the people they cared about first. That was one of the reasons why Amu couldn't help but love both of them...

Utau continued, "They're special people. I think you know that too Amu. Tell me, what is your favorite memory from both of them?" She asked.

Amu thought for a while then said her answer, "Well with Tadase-kun, the memory I love the most is when he confessed to me. For Ikuto, the memory I love is when we got to know each other more when he was hiding in my room." Amu smiled a little after thinking about those times.

Utau stared at her for a while. _'So those are your favorite memories then?_' She thought then smiled.

She faced down her drink and started speaking again, "Then tell me. What are your worst memories with them?"

"Worst...?" Amu repeated. That got her to think of the time when Tadase found out Ikuto was hiding in her room.

Amu put her head down, "The worst memory I had with both of them...was when Tadase saw Ikuto...or may I say found out that I was keeping him in my room. I still remember that look on his face. After Tadase ran out the door, I said things to Ikuto...that I didn't mean to say. And in the end I—I hurt both of them..." She clenched her hands together and bit her lip.

Utau had a bit of a sad look, "Sorry...I didn't mean for you to remember any memories that you didn't want to bring back." She said.

Amu shook her head and looked up to see her untouched muffin. "You're trying to help me. Utau, if you had two guys you love so much, and they told you to choose who you want to be with, what would you do?" She asked looking now straight at her eyes.

Utau thought for a sec. "Well I would probably be doing what you're doing. Thinking, asking help from friends, and of course, more thinking. What most people choose in love is someone will be by your side. Compare who you think is better. What they did to you. I agree with your friends, by thinking back in the past." She looked into Amu's eyes and asked in a serious tone, "Tell me Amu, what are the greatest things that Ikuto and Tadase have done to you? What are the worst things Ikuto and Tadase done to you?"

Amu just sat there, not knowing what to say. Utau stood up and put the money on the table. Before she left she looked back at the pink-hair girl.

"Amu, Ikuto is coming back here in 2 hours. He'll be leaving again in 2 days. I'll see you again. I hope you choose who you want to be with. Oh and make sure you are positive with your answer. You also have to have a reason why you choose that answer." Utau said. Then with that, she left the cafe.

**Amu's POV**

I left the cafe not soon after Utau and arrived home. I was lying in bed again. It was almost midnight and I couldn't sleep. I thought about choosing who I want to be with too long...I wanted to cry. I kept replaying what Nagihiko, Rima, Yaya, and Utau said to me. They all said to think back what Ikuto and Tadase-kun have done for me.

Tadase-kun was always the guy I liked for a while. He saved me the time I first met Ikuto. They've both saved me. Multiple times. What else did they do for me? I kept thinking and thinking. It was getting really late. It was already long past midnight and I'm still awake. Then I realized something. I thought of him and only him for a long time.

I realized was too blind to actually see it. The answer was right there. In front of me. I hastily grabbed my phone and started dialing his number to call him.

**BAHH! Hehe! That's the end of chapter 4! Ohh I wonder who Amu is calling! XD**

**I hope you guys enjoy this chapter and I'm going to upload the next one as soon as I can! Bye! **


	5. Chapter 5 Amuto Ending

**The Choice Is Yours**

**I bet some of you didn't think that about this title! Hehe! That's right! There's a Amuto and Tadamu ending! I thought this could be fair! **

**Chapter 5 Amuto Ending**

**Normal POV**

Amu clicked the answer button to start calling him, without a second thought. She knew it was him and just couldn't see it until now. After a few rings, he answered.

_"Hello?" _A deep voice said at the other line.

"Hello? Ikuto? It's Amu." Amu responded quickly.

_"Amu? What's the matter?" _Ikuto asked.

"Meet me at the park where all the flowers are. Right now. Please." She replied.

"_Um...Alright. See you then_." He said then hung up.

Both Amu and Ikuto got ready and headed towards the park where the flowers are. Ikuto ended up getting there much before Amu did because he was so curious. He sat on a park bench and watched his guardian character float around.

"Say Ikuto, could it be that Amu finally made her choice?" Yoru thought out loud.

"I don't know. We'll probably find out." Ikuto answered.

He then heard running footsteps that sounded like they were coming forward. He turn towards the sound and saw Amu running with her guardian characters. She stopped and started catching her breath. Her hands were on her knees as she panted tiredly.

"I'm sorry...for making you...come out this late..." Amu said still trying to catch her breath.

Ran, Miki, Su, and Dia pulled Yoru behind a bush to make those to have some alone time. Ikuto waited for Amu to catch her breath. Once she seemed she was done, he spoke.

"So why did you call me this late in the hour?"

Amu looked straight into his blue eyes, having a serious look. "I made up my mind. Of choosing who I want to be with." She said in a serious tone.

"I see. Have you told Tadase yet?" Ikuto questioned.

Amu shook her head, "I wanted you to be the first to know. So listen to me, please." She said.

Ikuto could probably already guess what Amu was going to say. But even so, he felt like it would be best to hear it from her instead of speaking ahead. He wanted to hear the reason, why she chose him instead of Tadase. He wanted her to do the talking.

Amu took a deep breath and let it out before speaking. "I choose you Ikuto. I want to be with you." She said.

"What's your reason? Why me instead of Kiddy King?" He asked.

"I've had a lot of help from my friends, even Utau. They told to think back at the past. To remember what you and Tadase-kun have done for me. You've saved me many times Ikuto. I've been mean to you too, but...I was too dumb to realize that I actually loved you...I really do love you Ikuto." Amu said in a gentle voice, but in a serious one too. She continued with "You and Tadase-kun are so different; he's the prince and your cat. He wants to be strong; you tend to hide in the shadows. Those are some of the reason why I like you. You can be so mysterious. You can be mean, but you can also be caring. I love you so much..." She said. Then she looked down, suddenly embarrassed.

Ikuto stood silent until Amu was finished. He was actually blushing a bit. He moved closer to her and gave her a kiss on the forehead. Amu blushed and looked up into Ikuto's eyes.

Their eyes locked, staring into each other. Amu was still blushing and didn't know what was going to happen next. Ikuto showed a small smile at her.

Before Amu knew it, she was pulled into a hug by him. He whispered, "Amu, I accept your confession. I love you too."

**School Day **

The next day, at school, Amu decided she wanted to talk to Tadase after school ended. He agreed so they planned to meet each other behind the school. School ended after many hours and Tadase got there before Amu came. He waited patiently for her, his thoughts wandering.

"Tadase, I bet you that we both already know what's this going to be about." Kiseki said.

Tadase nodded, "I know. I knew this day was coming. The day when Amu tells me she chooses Ikuto over me." He said.

"Are you sad?" His guardian character asked.

Tadase shook his head, "I said I already knew this day was coming. I had to be prepared." He said smiling a bit.

Amu arrived and started explained Tadase what happen last night. After she finish, she was surprise that he didn't seem upset.

"Tadase-kun? Are you okay?" She asked.

Tadase nodded, "I'm just happy if you're happy Amu-chan. I love you and all I want you is to be happy. If Ikuto-nissan makes you happier then that's alright with me. And as long we stay friends, I'll be happy." He smiled.

Amu felt kind of bad, but she was glad that Tadase understood. She gave the blond hair boy a hug.

"Thank you for understanding Tadase-kun." Amu whispered in his ears.

Tadase kept smiling and hugged back. "Anything that will make you happy." He said then pulled back.

"I thought you guys broke up." A deep voice said. And it sounded like it was coming from a tree.

Amu and Tadase turned around and found Ikuto smirking.

"Ikuto. We didn't know you were here." Amu said.

"I've been there for a while." He stood next to Amu and was facing Tadase. "I even heard everything." He said facing him.

Tadase blushed a bit, but it faded quickly. He smiled a bit, "Take good care of her, Ikuto-nissan." He said.

Ikuto nodded, "I will. I promise." He said.

Tadase smiled and grabbed his school bag, "Well I'm off. I'll see tomorrow Amu-chan. And come back soon Ikuto-nissan." He said. And with that, he left.

Amu and Ikuto looked at each other and smiled. He kissed her on her forehead and said, "I love you, Amu."

**MUST READ**

**For those people who don't like Amuto, don't worry there's going to be a Tadamu ending. After that the stories done. **

**I was planning to make this end with Tadamu, but then I thought it wasn't fair. The only person who actually reviewed to saying if I could make both endings is Moonlight Nocturne. So I would like to give a shout out to Moonlight for being the only person that reviewed about both endings.**

**I also want to thank Yamamoto-Niki-Chan for editing this story. So I give half the credit to her too. Be sure to check her awesome stories. I just love them! Warning: Their Tadamu stories, but they're still amazing. There should be a link to her in my profile or you can either look her up. **

**Bye everyone! See you in next story! And don't worry! Tadamu ending is coming soon! **

_**Note from the editor: Hihi! I'm Niki, aka Yamamoto-Niki-Chan! Since this is coming to an end, I've decided to show myself as the editor of this fic! I was actually surprised that someone would ever want me to edit their stuff. But I like it; it's fun. ^^ I'd like to say…this was pretty painful for me to read and edit. Not because it was bad, trust me. But…I just don't like Amuto that much. Hontoni gomenasai (Really sorry) to you Amuto fans ^^; I'll be really excited to edit the Tadamu one, though. But until then, have fun reading her stories, and feel free to read my stuff if you're interested. C: I'll stop talking now and give the spotlight back to the actual author. **_


	6. Chapter 6 Tadamu Ending

**The Choice Is Yours**

**If you skipped the other chapter which was the Amuto ending, I'm going repeat what I said at the end of the chapter. **

**Chapter 6 Tadamu Ending**

Amu clicked the answer button to start calling him, without a second thought. She knew it was him and just couldn't see it until now. After a few rings, he answered.

_"Amu?" _A gentle voice said at the other line.

"Tadase-kun. Can you meet me at the park near the fountain? Right now?" Amu asked.

"_Um...sure. I'll see you then." _Tadase said in a confused tone.

They both hung up and started to get dressed. Tadase got there first. He and his guardian character, Kiseki, were sitting on a bench that was placed in front of the fountain. Both were eagerly waiting for Amu, but Tadase was just a little bit more eager than Kiseki.

"Tadase, I believe we both know why she asked us to be here." Kiskei said.

Tadase nodded, "But we don't exactly know what her answer going to be." He said.

"Tadase-kun!" A girl shouted while running.

Tadase turned to the voice and saw Amu running towards him. She stopped and was catching her breath before starting to speak.

"I'm sorry...for calling you...out so late..." Amu said still catching her breath.

Tadase shook his head. "No it's okay. It sounded like you wanted to tell me something really important." He said.

Even though Tadase already knew what she was going to talk about, he wanted to hear it from her. He wanted to hear the reason why she chose him and not Ikuto. He waited for Amu to finish catching her breath.

"You should sit down Amu-chan. Rest and tell me what's on your mind."

Miki pulled on Kiskei's cape and brought him behind a bush with Amu's other guardian character. Amu did what he told and took a deep breath and let it out, before speaking. She was ready to tell him. To give him her answer.

"I finally made up my mind. Of choosing either Ikuto or you. And I choose you, Tadase-kun." She said turning towards him with a serious face.

"Why me? What's your reason?" He asked.

Amu turned away and looked down at her feet. "I've had some help with my friends. Even Utau. They all tried to help me with my choice. I was too blind to see it, when the answer was right there in front of me." She said.

Tadase stood silent and listened to everything what Amu had to say.

She continued, "You and Ikuto are so different. He's the cat, and you're the pri - I mean king. He can be confident and you'ew determined to be strong to protect the ones you love. Those are some of the reason why I like you. You have a big dream Tadase-kun.

"I'm also sorry to say this, but I still like Ikuto, but...there's a difference between like and love. And..I..."

Amu gathered up some courage to say the last three words she couldn't say to him when they were dating. Now, she finally did.

"I love you, Tadase-kun. I love you so much. You make me so happy. That's why I choose you..." Amu said. She was blushing really hard after saying that.

Tadase was stunned. He didn't know that Amu was going to say those words that really meant to him. He smiled. He couldn't be any happier.

"Amu-chan, look at me." He said in a gentle tone.

She looked up and he saw her blushing. That made him happier, because that's a sign that she worked really hard saying those words. He leaned in and kissed her cheek. Amu blushed more now. He pulled back and gave Amu hug, still sitting on the bench.

He whispered into her ear, "Thank you Amu-chan. I'm so happy...I love you too."

The next day, Amu and Tadase were back together and everyone was happy. Although some of Tadase's fangirls weren't. But who caresedabout them! Amu and Tadase were happy and that was all that mattered to them. After school, Tadase wanted to take Amu home and she agreed. They walked hand in hand all the way towards Amu's house.

"Did you tell Ikuto-nissan about your choice?" Tadase asked.

Amu shook her head, "No not yet. I'll call him when I get home. I mean, I would call him after school and all, but I...want to enjoy this time." She said blushing.

Tadase chuckled, "Okay. Just make sure you don't forget." He said.

"I don't think you need to call me anymore since I can already guess who you chose, Amu." A deep voice said behind them.

Both Amu and Tadase turned around and were a bit surprise to see Ikuto.

"I-ikuto! How long have you been behind us?" Amu asked.

"Not too long. I just happened to walk around and found two kids with blond hair and pink hair holding hands." Ikuto said smirking.

They blushed a bit, but faded quickly.

"So are you okay with me choosing Tadase-kun?" Amu asked.

Ikuto nodded, "Of course I am. I just want you to be happy Amu. And if Tadase here makes you happier, then that's alright. I have to get going now. I'll see you guys again soon." He said character changing then flew off.

Amu and Tadase turned to each other and smiled.

"I'm really happy Amu-chan. I love you." He said kissing her hand.

Amu blushed once again and smiled, "T-thank you." She said turning away.

Tadase pulled away and chuckled. He loved that about his wonderful girlfriend.

**MUST READ**

**For those people who skipped the Amuto Ending, I'm going to repeat what I said there. **

**Thank you all so much for reading and I'm sorry, but this is the end of the story. **

**I was planning to make this end with Tadamu, but then I thought it wasn't fair. The only person who actually reviewed to saying if I could make both endings is Moonlight Nocturne. So I would like to give a shout out to Moonlight for being the only person that reviewed about aboth endings.**

**I also want to thank Yamamoto-Niki-Chan for editing this story. So I give half the credit to her too. Be sure to check her awesome stories. I just love them! Warning: Their Tadamu stories, but their still amazing. There should be a link to her in my profile or you can either look her up. **

**Bye everyone! See you in next story!**

_**Editor's note: It's gonna be hard to remember what I wrote on the last part. BUT hi, I'm Niki aka Yamamoto-Niki-Chan aka the editor of this fic. It was really fun doing this for author-chan. Even though editing the Amuto pained me as much as it did for her to write it. But editing the Tadamu was so freaking cute. Anyways, check out my stuff if you like Tadamu, and don't be afraid to ask me anything through a PM or something! I hope you enjoyed this! Bye-bye! ^^**_


End file.
